Ahogándose en fantasías
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Los impulsos y necesidades insoportables que Mikasa tiene luego de haber visto accidentalmente a Levi desnudo, la llevan a masturbare necesitadamente luego de haber tenido un sueño erótico con él; pero en medio de su autoplacer, es repentinamente descubierta por el mismo Sargento. Muy lemon. Traducción: obra originál de Humanity's Strongest Words.


**Ahogándose en fantasías**

* * *

><p><strong>Título original: Drowning in Fantasies [s10631034/1/Drowning-in-Fantasies]**

**One-shot RivaMika, por ****Humanity's Strongest Words****, todos los derechos a ella por la idea, y claro que a su creador.**

**Nota de la autora:** Hey! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué algo. XD Aquí tienen éste one-shot NSFW. Prompt enviado por "redscarfedsoldier", en Tumblr.

**Notas de la traductora al pie de página.**

* * *

><p>La líder de escuadrón Hanji me pidió que fuera a llamar al sargento Levi para discutir algo importante esa mañana. Francamente pensé que podría estar en su oficina, haciendo algún papeleo habitual rutinario, pero la oficina estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral cuando llegué ahí. Revisé en comedor, pero aparte de Jean y el resto de los muchachos, no había nadie más ahí. Cuando le pregunté, Eren dijo que podría estar en su habitación, y entonces pensé que no me había fijado allí. Oí levemente a Eren murmurándome algo, pero no me quedé a escuchar que era. Estaba bastante apurada. Llamé a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo intenté algunas veces más, una y otra vez, hasta que finamente entré, "Sargento, ¿está usted aqu-" Empecé diciendo, pero mis palabras se desquebrajaron repentinamente viendo con toda brusquedad lo que había frente a mí, y mis ojos pudieron ver a la desnuda figura que había a la distancia, acomodando las piezas para caer en la cuenta de que ese era el Sargento.<p>

"Un momento, me estoy…" Le oí decir, antes de que se diera cuenta de que era innecesario terminar la frase, viendo que yo ya estaba mirándolo con la puerta abierta. En el momento en que tardé en reconocerlo, noté que acababa de salir de la ducha, (Su cabello estaba húmedo y sostenía una toalla en la mano. Tal vez de haber abierto la puerta dos segundos más tarde, ya estaría usándola) "…vistiendo…" terminó de decir y yo me di la vuelta, tomé mucho aire antes de decir, "La líder de escuadrón Hanji me pidió que lo llamara, ella necesita verlo, señor." Traté de sonar normal, y creo que fui exitosa. Cerré la puerta y me alejé de ahí a paso ligero.

No es como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿o sí? De todas formas, él no era ningún hombre. Era el capitán de mi escuadrón. Iba a ser difícil volver a verlo sin imaginármelo desnudo. Pero incluso eso no era nada malo. Ignorando el hecho de que él fuera mi capitán, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal… La verdad, su cuerpo era bonito… caliente, musculoso… y definitivamente atractivo —No es que me sintiera atraída por él. Su baja estatura no coincidía del todo con el tamaño de— Espera. No debería estar pensando en esto. No debería estar pensando en mi sargento de _esa forma. _Yo solo, realmente espero que las cosas no sean tan incómodas a partir de ahora cuando nos veamos. No quiero que me vea con cara de "_Esa chica me vio desnudo_." Y yo no quiero tener cara de "_Yo vi a ese tipo desnudo_." ¡Sí! Pero primero de todo, debo olvidarme de _él estando desnudo_ para hacer este trabajo.

* * *

><p>Nunca me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, hasta que volví a verlo ese mismo día durante la cena. Me seguí repitiendo "<em>No lo imagines desnudo<em>." En mi cabeza, silenciosamente. Y no estaba funcionando, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar _recordarlo desnudo_. Y seguro que él se dio cuenta, porque observe que yo estaba en las nubes mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en él.

"¿Hay algo en mi cara?" preguntó, haciéndome saltar ligeramente, pero pudiendo contenerme y recuperar mi enfoque.

"No, nada señor." Le respondí con calma, luego me maldije a mí misma y traté de fijar la mirada en mi plato aún lleno. No lo había ni tocado aún, maldita sea.

* * *

><p>Era solo cuestión de tiempo, y luego terminaría olvidándome por completo.<p>

Eso fue lo que pensé, aunque me lo quedé viendo toda la semana, con la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo aún pegada a mi cabeza, antes de darme cuenta, de nuevo, que estaba equivocada.

Estábamos en el entrenamiento cuando el sargento se me acercó, usando unos shorts de deporte. Entrenando en ese día soleado, y sin importar cuantas veces recé para no ser su pareja ese día, terminó viniendo hacia mí para decir, "Careces de concentración últimamente, Mikasa. Lo podemos solucionar ahora."

Parecía como si todo lo que hubiera rogado que no ocurriera, hubiera sido escuchado por ti totalmente por el contrario, Dios.

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Número uno, de que averiguara lo que yo estaba pensando, y número dos, por la emoción, porque el entrenamiento con él significaba que hubiera contacto físico tarde o temprano, y la posibilidad de que nuestras manos terminaran en lugares equivocados. No me importaría si pasara. Sin embargo… Quiero decir… ¿por qué de repente tengo pensamientos pervertidos con él? Esto está mal, joder. Él tiene razón, me falta sutileza y concentración, y debería usar esa energía en cosas de verdad importantes, en lugar de fantasear con mi capitán.

"Sólo me siento un poco, apagada. Sólo es eso." Le dije, en un intento de inventor excusas.

"¿Oh, en serio?" Parece justamente que fuera todo lo contrario, creo." dijo, y sólo me volvió tartamuda al momento de responder. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Mierda, ¿ya lo sabe? No, no debo seguir pensando así.

"¿Señor?" fingí no entender, y esperé hacerlo bien. Pero no dijo nada en respuesta, y solo se dirigió a mí para empezar el sparring.

Pude darle unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos, y esquivar algunas otras suyas, con los pies en la tierra cada vez que intentó voltearme. Pero fue solo por un momento, antes de que la vista en mis ojos fuera totalmente robada por las gotas de sudor que corrían por su espalda y su pecho. Sabía que había perdido incluso antes de que agarrara mi mano, me acercara a él y me diera la vuelta. Mi espalda hizo presión contra su pecho, y él sostuvo mi brazo apretado a ellas. Fue algo doloroso, pero el dolor fue olvidado al tocarse nuestras pieles. Estúpidamente, encontré placer en ese momento. Estaba más que decidida a presionarme más posesivamente a él, pero no lo hice. Luché para separarme de él, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba sujetando mi otra mano, y fui empujada contra la superficie de madera del almacén de utilería.

"¿Todavía te sientes apagada?" preguntó, y sólo inquietó mis nervios, me hizo enojar, sobre todo por el tono burlón que usó. El tono que más despreciaba viniendo de él.

"Que te coja un burro imbécil." Lo insulté, pero muy profundo en mi interior esperaba que su respuesta fuera algo así como, "_Te cogería a ti en ése lugar ahora mismo_." Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que ocurriera, y eso me hizo molestarme, porque esos pensamientos se fueron desdibujando de mi mente en ese momento.

"Ah, pero estoy seguro de que tú deseas hacerlo, ¿o no?" No estaba segura de si realmente lo decía en serio o sólo se burlaba de mí y tratada de despejarme cualquier pensamiento caliente; imaginé que sabía cómo yo me estaba sintiendo. No funcionó, después de todo. Yo no podía responder debido a mi confusión e incertidumbre, ante su decidida pregunta. Sus palabras me estaban distrayendo. Su respiración se colaba entre mi cabello y golpeaba caliente contra mi cuello.

De hecho, ni si quiera me había percatado de la situación. ¿Cuando empecé a ver a mi sargento de esa manera tan lujuriosa? Pude pensar todo con más calma ahora que el entrenamiento había terminado en paz, y con esto quiero decir, que el no tuvo la oportunidad de percatarse de lo húmeda que había quedado por culpa de su voz en mi oído.

"Ni si quiera lo estás intentando." Le oí decir, despertándome de la caliente ensoñación que estaba teniendo; con un poco de fuerza demás, me liberé quitándolo de atrás mío. Se tambaleó un poco tras el empujón, pero no calló. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Te podrías callar un momento y dejar de tensar mis nervios? Me estás distrayendo."

"Entonces quita de tu cabeza cualquier estupidez que estés pensando y concéntrate."

"¿Qué?"

"Cualquiera sea el motivo que te está distrayendo, podría convertirse en la causa de tu muerte en algún futuro." Yo estaba confundida. Sus palabras eran vagas, y no tenía idea de lo que podría estar insinuándome. Pero al menos me dieron una respuesta para el sueño que tendría esa noche.

* * *

><p>"Levi…" Dije en un suspiro sin aliento. Perdí la sensibilidad de mis dedos por un segundo apretando con fuerza las sabanas. Mi cabeza calló hacia atrás y todo se quedó en blanco. Temblé por unos segundos, mis caderas estaban inquietas y sentí como hubo una explosión dentro de mí, y la hubo, porque de repente liberé un largo orgasmo que sentí que no tendría fin. Mis labios se separaron, apenas pude reconocer mi propia voz mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de placer y lujuria. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas y me deshice sobre la cama. Pero no se detuvo, no. Todavía podía sentirlo, su lengua, moviéndose alrededor de mi clítoris. A pesar de que ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, siguió enterrando su lengua en mi carne sensible, empezando una nueva ronda de prometedor placer.<p>

Era increíble, la forma en que se sentía. Pero verlo era aún mejor. Su cabeza enterrada entra mis piernas, mientras su lengua me invadía con hambre y deseo. Me estaba ahogando, pero no importaba. Porque sabía que estaría segura al final. Porque confiaba en la forma que me trataba, porque confiaba en él, incluso en las cosas más pequeñas.

"Ah! ¡Sí! Ahí…" Agarré su cabello con fuerza y fijé su cabeza en un lugar exacto que me hacía saltar. Sus manos sujetaron mis muslos para abrir más mis piernas, y su lengua presionó con más fuerza haciéndome gritar. Tiré de su cabello como respuesta a esa insoportable cantidad de placer, moviendo mis caderas solo para duplicarlo, permitiendo que su lengua logre tocar puntos que necesitaban ser atendidos, lo que evitó casi como una broma, que con solo pasar su lengua en ciertas zonas sin presionar tan duro, su respiración hiciera todo el trabajo. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Su lengua era el origen de un huracán ardiente que entraba y salía de mí. Me arrojé de lleno al tren de las fantasías que me dejaría en la estación más cercana al orgasmo; pero antes de llegar allí, se retiró de mí dejándome casi suplicando.

Hizo una pausa y en un segundo todo el placer que contenía se fugó. Me apoyé sobre mis codos levantándome y lo vi relamiéndose los labios, y sus ojos disparándome con una pasión que ardía en su propio fuego. Se movió por encima de mí para colocarse más cerca. De repente se introdujo con brusquedad dentro de mí y yo sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, mordiéndome los labios para acallar el grito.

_Increíblemente doloroso y placentero._

Me beso con pasión y me sujetó los cabellos para apoyar mi cabeza abajo. Me sostuvo cerca de él. Su pecho sudoroso y caliente hizo presión contra el mío. Nuestros labios jugaban unos con otros mientras su cadera se movía saliendo y entrando, obligando a desatar un flujo de necesidades y deseos rabiosos, deseos y anhelos que salían y entraban.

Su nombre bailaba entre mis labios mezclado con el dulce y salado beso que compartíamos.

Era como un sueño, pero se sentía demasiado real para ser uno.

Sin embargo, sí era un sueño.

Una vez que mis ojos se abrieron, solo había oscuridad y quietud, interrumpido solamente por las leves respiraciones de las demás chicas del dormitorio, y mis propios jadeos. Yo estaba en mi cama, bajo las sabanas, toda vestida, aunque aún sintiera todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Quedé atrapada entre la realidad y el sueño, no podía asegurar si todo lo que había vivido fuera real o sólo una fantasía muy poderosa. Pero aún podía sentir toda la intensidad de la experiencia gritando dentro de mí. Estaba sudada, y podía sentir los latidos en mi parte más íntima, bajo mi ropa interior.

Todo se sentía tan real. La sensación de su lengua. Podría hasta jurar que ocurrió, porque ese sentimiento seguía ahí. Pero pensarlo y recordarlo no era suficiente. Necesitaba… necesitaba sentirlo de Nuevo.

No estaba segura de lo que pasaba por mi mente, de veraz, pero mis ojos pasearon por la habitación para confirmar que Historia y Sasha estuvieran dormidas. Fue un impulso tremendo de sensaciones que afloraban dentro de mí, con la insistencia en la necesidad de volver a experimentarlo de nuevo. Sin control, mi mano se deslizó por debajo de la tela de la falda y de las bragas. Presioné con un dedo mi punto sensible, donde su legua había estado, e imité sus movimientos con el dedo, con los ojos cerrados, para aclarar la imagen de él enterrado entre mis muslos.

La sensación era bastante parecida. Mis labios comenzaron a separarse lentamente, y justo cuando sentí el placer ardiente, di un grito ahogado, casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a las chicas. Me incorporé rápidamente, y comprobé que siguieran durmiendo, solo Sasha se revolvía en la cama y murmuraba algo dormida. Tomé conciencia de que era demasiado arriesgado intentarlo aquí. Como también tomé conciencia de que lo correcto era volverme a dormir, por no, no aún. No podía.

Tocarme y venirme pensando en él sonaba como una idea enferma, pero tenía que deshacerme de algún modo de ese terrible impulso, y por supuesto que no iría hasta la habitación del sargento para pedirle que me coja. Eso sonaba aún más enfermo.

Me escabullí de la habitación y caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos. No sabía a dónde iba. Sólo quería encontrar un lugar no demasiado expuesto y arriesgado, lejos de los dormitorios, a donde la gente no fuera muy seguido. Mientras caminaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en imágenes de ese sueño, y el ardor en mi intimidad. Estaba empeorando. Me terminaría masturbando en medio del pasillo si no llegaba a encontrar un lugar.

Pasé frente a un par de puertas, y me regresé unos pasos al encontrar una especial, el cuarto de almacenamiento. No… no esta tan mal, supongo. Intenté abrirla para fijarme si estaba cerrada, pero por suerte no fue así.

La cerré a mi espalda luego de entrar. Estaba oscuro, era perfecto. Era la última cosa que podría molestarme. Me encontraba en un apresurado estado de urgencia.

Me apoyé en la pared, respire, y traté de volver a ese sueño. Las imagines volaron ante mis ojos cerrados por un minute antes de empezar a actuar por mí misma.

"¡Jodido enano!" Lo maldije, pensando en lo sexualmente frustrada que estaba por él. Cuando estaba en condiciones de cualquier petición indecente de cualquier otro chico, yo solo podía fantasear con él, mi capitán. Era _su toque_ el que anhelaba en ese momento.

Me sorprendí de la humedad imparable que desprendía al mover mi dedo sobre mi núcleo. Era demasiado, para ser solo un sueño que había tenido y que nunca había ocurrido, el nivel de ese placer y satisfacción. Y no estaba completamente satisfecha. Siempre podía pedir más de_ su contacto_, y esperé poder visitarlo en mis sueños más a menudo, porque en el fondo sabía que no había manera de que fuera real, que sólo podía permitirme soñar con ello.

Me estaba ahogando en anhelos. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su nombre salió de mi boca. Y la verdad no me importó mucho, tampoco, porque estaba en un lugar cerrado, aislado de todo el mundo. O al menos eso pensé…

"¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?" Le escuché decir, justo cuando estaba a segundo de llegar al orgasmo.

Esa era_ su voz_, pero lo negué por unos segundos, sorprendida y frustrada. En cuanto abrí los ojos, me presionó agresivamente contra la pared, él mismo, con su cuerpo. _Él estaba allí_, y tiró de mi falda y mi ropa interior sin que yo me alertara, apenas segundos más tarde, que me sostenía desde las piernas y empujaba penetrándome.

Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado áspero. Necesité al menos un segundo para analizar lo que estaba pasando.

"Mi habitación no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Podrías no haber perdido el tiempo y haber ido directamente allí." No pude responder a eso. Estaba demasiado perdida en su erección empujando dentro de mí. Me habría parecido imposible hacía solo minutos, pero _realmente estaba pasando_. "¿Te mojas de esta forma solo por pensar en mí? Interesante…"

"¡Calla..! ah! AH!…" No podía negarlo ni quejarme. De nuevo, estaba demasiado distraída en sus actos y sus palabras, respondiendo al placer. El me agarró la mano y me lamió los dedos limpios. Yo enterré mi cara en su cuello, y finalmente tuve la oportunidad de respirar su delicioso aroma. Deposité húmedos pesos en esa extensión, y me sentí tan contente cuanto suspiró suavemente. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se aseguró aferrándose entre mis piernas.

"¿Creíste que te rechazaría si me lo pedías?" Le oí susurrar antes de penetrar más profundamente, forzando a que un gemido incontrolable saliera de mí. "¿Eso creías?" Volvió a preguntar cuando no respondí.

"No lo sé… y- yo…" _No me importa, ¿qué más da? Me estás cogiendo ahora__._

"Además, realmente eres morbosa en la clandestinidad. Gracias a todo el jodido cielo, que yo fui el único que te escuchó." Dijo, y lo sentí entrar y salir más lentamente, antes de empezar con un ritmo más rápido. Fue entonces muy difícil reprimir mis gemidos, a lo que por suerte, él encerró mis labios con los suyos, amortiguando mi voz dentro del beso.

Estaba viviendo todo es placer _de verdad. Era real, cada segundo lo era_. Entonces supe que él jamás me había rechazado, ni lo haría, supe que solo estaba esperando a que fuera honesta conmigo misma. Y él sabía que yo no iba a rendirme a sus deseos, era muy obstinada, y él no iba a forzarme. Pero me considero afortunada, de todas las personas que podrían haberme descubierto, fue él. Nunca duerme mucho, la líder de escuadrón Hanji me lo dijo una vez, pero no me esperaba que estuviera despierto justo ahora.

Ahora yo había cambiado, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta que llegó. Fue como una liberación de miles de años, para los dos. Permanecimos respirando en voz alta capturando nuestros alientos por unos minutos, él se vino un par de segundos luego de mí. Me sorprendió cómo podría sostenerme aún, cuando yo me sentía tan débil y sólo me dejé caer sobre él.

"Mi habitación…" Susurró cuando finalmente hubo recuperado su aliento, saliendo de mí y entregándome mi falda. "Rápido, vístete y vámonos." Añadió subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es innecesario responder. ¿Qué no es obvio?"

"…" Estaba en lo cierto, era innecesario. Los dos sabíamos que queríamos más, mucho, mucho más. Tomé mi falda de su mano y me la puse rápidamente, sin molestarme en llevar ropa interior. Aunque creo que necesitaré ir a buscar otra más tarde, la mía estaba destrozada; luego tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Ambos nos despojamos de nuestras ropas de inmediato, y repartió suaves besos por mi espalda antes de trasladarnos a la cama, besándonos centímetro a centímetro, con las manos sin hacer nada más que tocar la piel del otro.

Fue como si me hubieran traído de vuelta de un sueño, cuando su lengua finalmente me tocó y jugó en ese lugar donde yo lo quería, excepto que, la sensación era mucho mejor, tierna y excitante. Sentí que moría y volvía a la vida en ese orgasmo. Él fue rápido, y yo me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas. Solo tenía una cosa a mano para responder, dejando que su nombre saliera haciendo cosquillas desde el fondo de mi garganta, hasta gastar mi última gota de energía en ese tercer, o tal vez cuarto orgasmo. Estaba muerta de cansancio, pero probablemente él no intuya lo viva que me hizo sentir.

Podía decir, al fin, que el sargento había hecho mi sueño realidad.

Pasé la noche entre el calor de su abrazo, protegida entre sus fuertes brazos aún suaves. Mi nariz rozó su cuello, e inhalé ese precioso aroma con el me familiaricé con el tiempo, haciéndolo incluso nostálgico. No pude volver a dormir en paz desde entonces sin él; me había dado la bienvenida tan amorosamente con los brazos abiertos. Y pudimos soñar, y hacer esos sueños realidad cada noche, construyendo sueños aún más altos, y rendirnos a un futuro en el que debíamos protegernos, o ser aplastados.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! o vengo otra vez a ustedes con una traducción, y bien caliente e/e**

**No hago esto muy seguido pero me gusta, y sobre todo los lemon (debería pensar en inscribirme en pervertidos anónimos) xD**

**Siento mucho por los que leen Complejo de Ackerman, tuve que hacer el parón por los exámenes finales, pero este finde tuve algo de tiempo, así que los compenso con esto :3 (ojalá sirva T_T) Pero retomaré el otro tan pronto como me desocupe.**

**Quiero agradecer a Humanity's Strongest Words por permitirme traducir su trabajo, el suyo no tuvo mucha recepción, pero creo que es injusto D:****es muy lindo, ya ven? Pero bueno, esperemos poder obtener más permisos para seguir traduciendo.**

**Amo el RivaMika! 3 Larga vida a Mikasa! Larga vida a Rivaille! **

**Y nos vemos pronto.**

**YUI**


End file.
